


DON'T PANIC

by IrisSanguinea, Rincraban



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSanguinea/pseuds/IrisSanguinea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincraban/pseuds/Rincraban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>成年夜大王以身饲虎培养纯良无辜小绿叶走上黑暗王子道路以适应这个危险的世界的故事。<br/>可怜天下父母心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The carpet

　　瑟兰迪尔嗜好美丽的东西。关于这一点，他从未向任何人隐瞒，包括自己。只要是美的，是怎样的美他可以不加在意，殷红如血的酒，纯净如星光的白宝石，都为他所喜爱。  
　　而他所见过的最美的事物，没有能超过他的儿子莱戈拉斯的，他一向以此为傲——那不仅是美，而且是他亲手揉塑、亲手雕琢的美，仿佛他生命的一部分被切割下来生长发芽，成为一个相似又不同的他。

  
　　瑟兰迪尔倚在酒窖粗硬的石墙上，眯眼看雷电雪亮的光映在杯中酒液之上，显出一种冷酷而浓艳的光泽，于是他举杯一饮而尽。  
　　他闭上眼睛感受酒液进入身体。这一批新酒比以往的更烈，甘甜与苦涩交织的酒浆在口腔的温度中释放出蓬勃的浓香，跟着他的呼吸猛烈地直冲头脑，让他像被一个成熟过头的柠檬砸中了脸似的呼吸一窒，随即如释重负地吐出一口气。  
　　不得不承认，人类在酿酒方面的创意层出不穷。他给自己倒上第二杯，向窗外在风雨中摇曳的森林举杯致意：“希望今夜我们都得到足够的滋润。”  
　　密林在狂风暴雨与雷电中高举漆黑的枝叶肆意摇摆，它们在精灵的宴饮散去后继续狂欢，舞动层叠的阴影。  
　　这是他的密林，广袤而黑暗。今夜密林的王子在群星见证下迈入成年，如根植于橡树下的山毛榉急不可耐地迎向阳光。  
　　“哈。”他嗤笑一声，那阳光总是伴随着风暴的。但他饮下第二杯酒，他不能也不应阻止，他的荫蔽将杀死幼树，他唯一应做的是亲眼看着那光滑的新生树皮刻满伤痕。  
　　倒出第三杯时他决定找个更舒适的地方，好好欣赏这夜的风雨。于是他提起酒瓶，摇晃着水晶杯，信步向外走去。沉重的锦缎衣袍漫在粗糙的石阶上，拖曳着要求他放缓步伐。  
　　“父亲。”  
　　莱格拉斯站在酒窖门口，仪容端正衣冠整齐。这可不多见，精灵的成年礼常常会变成一场狂欢。瑟兰迪尔早就做好了心理建设，准备面对儿子被灌得烂醉或是被爱慕者带走失踪整晚的事实。眼下的情况大出意料之外，反而让他皱起了眉头。  
　　瑟兰迪尔没有说话，酒液隐秘的酸涩腥甜仍然镌刻在舌尖，他只是脸色阴沉地注视着他的儿子——刚刚步入成年的年轻精灵身高与他自己尚有差距。  
　　“我想，”莱戈拉斯有些迟疑道，他周身柔和的光芒与雷电或精灵王自己都截然不同，“今夜的庆典，应当首先属于您。”  
　　这是在嘲讽他老父亲形单影只、孤苦无依吗？瑟兰迪尔愈发面色不善，另外他对莱戈拉斯不甚流畅的语言有些不满。  
　　“你应当首先完成你的职责，莱戈拉斯，”他再饮下一杯酒，闪电迸发的瞬间舔掉唇角一滴酒液，“包括与臣民保持亲近。”  
　　“……”莱戈拉斯低下头，擎起一支长颈的酒瓶，“请允许我为你斟酒，Ada。”  
　　这倒是一个不错的提议。瑟兰迪尔抬起持杯的手，凝视着沉郁的红色注入杯中，在那个狭窄的世界中掀起血浪。  
　　莱戈拉斯倾倒的有些太多了，超出了一只高脚杯应该容纳的礼貌的体积，但瑟兰迪尔并未在意这一点，他以为只需要小心些不要洒出来，而他的手一向足够稳健。  
　　然而这导致了一个问题——当莱戈拉斯忽然咬住他的嘴唇时，他没能及时腾出手来推开他。

  
　　这是错误。  
　　不，这是纯洁自然的亲情的吻。  
　　瑟兰迪尔对自己虚弱地解释。他迅速试图后退并调节面部表情，准备用父亲的威严教导这孩子应有的分寸和礼节。  
　　但莱戈拉斯按住了他的后颈强迫他低头，舌头探进他吃惊的嘴，扫过牙齿，卷住他的舌头。他被狠狠的推向墙壁，莱戈拉斯覆盖在他身上，碾压、摩擦、啃噬着他的嘴唇，贪婪得像是要把他吞下去。  
　　瑟兰迪尔觉得他再次看见了恶龙的火。莱戈拉斯的身体灼热得像即将融化的柔软的黄金，烫得他的血液、他的皮肤、他的生命和灵魂都在燃烧。他听见自己身体里的一切液体在高温中嘶嘶作响，而手中还荒唐的稳稳擎着酒杯。他惊讶失措的感官自作主张，开始分辨出莱戈拉斯嘴里的花香和葡萄酒的余味，它们完美的融合在一起仿佛那张嘴天生就是无与伦比的绝妙酒杯。  
　　他突然尝到一股淡淡的血腥。年轻精灵在急切暴躁、技术荒疏而不知节制的激吻中咬破了他的嘴唇。  
　　莱戈拉斯退开了，破碎地喘息着。闪电的光把他的脸映得雪白，蔚蓝的双眼深不见底，满含与欲望伴生的迷茫。他攥紧了那个酒瓶，嘴唇抿成一道局促的直线：“对不起，Ada。我……”他的低语带着鼻音，像是哭泣，击碎了瑟兰迪尔心里的某些东西。  
　　你是有计划的，瑟兰迪尔在心里说。  
　　“陪我喝一杯吧。”他把手中的酒杯递过去：“你在这里倒足了两杯的量。”  
　　莱戈拉斯接过酒杯喝了一口，没有提防瑟兰迪尔突然逼近，渗着血的嘴覆上他的双唇，吸吮其中的琼浆。  
　　而我是随机应变的。  
　　惊讶中莱戈拉斯退缩了一下。突然挨近到无法分割的距离的父亲比三千年的岁月还要陌生，那刻薄的嘴唇远比想象中柔嫩，舌尖的相触好似接通了某些无形的神经，一瞬间风暴雷电俱皆隐去。 他们本该如此，本就是一体的。他们如此相似，屹立于时间洪流之外不老不朽，除了彼此，他们不曾拥有任何东西。  
　　 瑟兰迪尔远比他青涩的儿子了解其中隐秘，唇舌交叠后揉压滑动仿佛熔化了那层过薄的阻隔，他的舌尖掠过年轻的上腭，他感觉到剧烈颤抖的气息的回应。  
　　 “你需要更多练习，”他分开唇齿，抚住莱戈拉斯持杯的手，接过酒杯再次饮尽，“你的技巧简直差得像只鸽子。”  
　　 莱戈拉斯看到他们贴近的瞳孔像两两相对的镜面，精灵的视力能够分辨出他们在彼此眼中与眼中的倒影眼中无限次反射形成无数个相似的细微形影，却无法区分出哪一个属于谁。这是一个唯独桥接于他们之间的幽闭空间，像这地下宫殿狭长幽暗的甬道般向两侧虚空无限延伸，苍蓝的墙壁是封印着无尽暗潮的坚冰。  
　　 “所以，Ada，指导我吧。”他虔诚地抬头仰望自己的父亲，用目光与指腹描绘那两片湿润的薄唇，染上一缕殷红后向下描摹下颌与脖颈，“今夜是我的成人夜，你该教我些新鲜的东西，不是吗？”  
　　 “教你……”瑟兰迪尔略有些失神地重复道。  
　　 他忽然发觉自己正踩着地毯，猩红的、厚实的长毛绒地毯，脚下仿佛接触不到地面，这是一种前所未有的感觉。他不记得何时他的宫殿里也有了这样的东西，他只记得在已过去的漫长时间中的某个点之前它们并不存在，而那个时间点的确切所在却在记忆中遍寻不得。  
　　也许他只是有点醉了，不严重，但稍微有些昏沉。他取过莱戈拉斯带来的酒瓶，再给自己满上一杯。 “你想让我教你什么呢，ernil n?n*？”他垂眸盯着杯中起伏的液面，一缕浅金近银的长发垂落胸前，“唯独今夜，我授予你选择的特权。”  
　　“你教过我勇气、忠诚、奉献，宽容、善良，无私，但那并非我们的全部。今天我想学习索取，为了自己的渴望和欢愉。从恶龙脚下拿走金杯，从矮人手里夺取铁锤，在国王的酒窖放肆滥饮，耗尽你心爱的珍藏佳酿，一滴都不剩……”  
　　“真是邪恶啊，莱戈拉斯。但如你所愿。”他将酒杯凑近嘴唇，让罪恶迷人的香气笼罩鼻尖，“想要索取，首先你得让他看见，你给他的值得他用珍视的事物交换。”  
　　莱戈拉斯牵起他的手，吻了吻上面的戒指：“请告诉我该如何取悦你……然后我将拿走我渴望的东西。”

  
　　“那可需要大量的指导。”他用两根手指抚过莱戈拉斯脸颊的轮廓，最终停留在那副天真的嘴唇上，“现在让我看看你能做得多好。”  
　　莱戈拉斯顺从的含住他的手指，舌尖纯洁地贴近，包裹磨蹭他的指腹。  
　　他举起酒杯遮掩脸上的表情，在无来由的饥渴中一饮而尽，用吞咽压抑住即将窜出喉咙的叹息。他的身体苏醒了，长年累月的忽视让它焦躁而敏感，当水闸被打开，积聚的洪流掀起风暴，与窗外的电闪雷鸣一起让他的每一寸皮肤都激烈地疼痛。  
　　他勾起手指，柔软的灵舌立即缠住它们，牙齿也轻轻咬下，轻微切入表面，左右研磨。  
　　 “好了，”瑟兰迪尔抽出手指，皮肤因沾满儿子的唾液而泛着晶亮的水光。他吻吻指背，命令道，“跪下。”  
　　 莱戈拉斯驯服地双膝及地。通常对他的国王跪拜也只落下单膝，但现在面前的是他的父亲，一直以来仰望、敬畏、隐秘地渴望着的，高傲、尊贵、美丽的父亲。他直起身体，贴近了仰视，像他幼小时一样，精灵王光辉的面容如此遥远，模糊地隐没在幽暗的时空里，像长廊尽头无法企及的古老画像，与墙壁逐渐融为一体。  
　　 外袍从瑟兰迪尔的肩头滑落到臂弯里，下摆落在地毯上发出细微的沙沙声响，他没去管它，只是慢慢地、慢慢地为自己斟酒，“解开，”他笑起来，倚在深黑色的粗砺石墙上，“用嘴。”  
　　莱戈拉斯双手扶住他的腰作为支撑，贴近咬住腰带的带扣。  
　　他能听见莱戈拉斯的牙齿刮擦着金属，而带扣忠贞的坚守岗位。莱戈拉斯金发的头顶轻柔的顶着他的肚腹，像只毛绒绒的小动物误入陷阱，迷惑不解的蹬踢着试图获取解脱。  
　　“使点劲儿。”他轻笑着摇晃酒杯。  
　　紧接着他的话语，莱戈拉斯近乎狂暴的一甩头，带扣则发出一声脆响宣布放弃职权。他被这力量颇大的拉扯带得向前趔趄着晃荡了一下，险些把半杯酒都泼在莱戈拉斯头上。  
　　他低头迎接莱戈拉斯期待的目光，捏了捏儿子的下巴：“知道该怎么做吗？”  
　　“我觉得你应该放下酒杯，或者先喝完它。”莱戈拉斯回答，“我认为身体的某些部位比手指更敏感。亲吻它的时候你的反应必然会更激烈。”  
　　莱戈拉斯丝绒一样细腻优雅的嗓音像是绕着他的下身打转，让他在悚然的醉意中重新评估这孩子的能力。  
　　然后他想到一个不错的主意，他一抬手，残酒潺潺倾至莱戈拉斯脸侧、颈边。 冰冷柔滑的液体浸透了一侧头发，触到了滚烫的耳朵，莱戈拉斯一颤，他的国王俯身吮吻他金发上沾染的酒，沿筋脉向下轻快地舔至颈窝，又折返回来，浅浅含了一下敏感的耳朵。  
　　“Ada……”在他又更多反应前有毫无留恋地离开。 莱戈拉斯轻微喘息着仰视他的父亲，他总是这样狡猾，肆无忌惮地展现他的诱惑，却不肯为此承担后果。  
　　 “继续。”瑟兰迪尔丢开杯子，它脆弱的透明制品落在地毯上并未破碎，只是静静滚落在一旁。  
　　 “是，aran n?n*。”莱戈拉斯伪装出平静的模样，像他骄傲的父亲一样。 他咬住裤腰附近的皱褶——精灵的服饰有些紧，这并不容易——向下拉扯，经过关键部位时用鼻尖和嘴唇留下一个湿热的吻。 精灵王挺直的身体轻微颤抖，这瞒不住与他紧紧贴合的莱戈拉斯。王子满意地继续进攻内层更为柔软的布料。  
　　隔着轻薄的丝绸传来莱戈拉斯唇舌的温度，瑟兰迪尔感觉裤子束缚着他让他越来越不舒服，又湿，又粘，一切不适都在催促他抛掉这可恶的遮掩。　  
　　他抬起一只手按住莱戈拉斯的头让他更紧密的贴近，在如此明显的指引下莱戈拉斯一边叼着贴身衬裤的系带，一边似乎十分严肃地说道：“请准许我品尝你，陛下。”  
　　他气息不稳的哼了一声：“我给予你许可。希望你不……啊！”　  
　　莱戈拉斯吞下了他。温暖的口腔包裹着他，柔软的舌头舔舐着他，从底部到顶端，灭顶的快感引诱他沉沦。  
　　他咬住下唇竭力克制获取主动的想法，但他似乎无动于衷的表现让莱戈拉斯误以为他没有得到足够的刺激，因此把他吞得更深。抵到喉咙深处的软肉的触感让他的意识像被丢到密林的暴风雨中一般撕扯成不成型的碎片。同时他毫不意外的听见年轻精灵无法克制的干呕。  
　　瑟兰迪尔半闭双眼，低头看儿子轻微拂动的金发，在幽暗悠长的通道中摇曳出一小片朦胧的光。他想他真的醉了，松懈了绝大部分意志才会在如此生涩的取悦下站立不稳，难以抑制攫取的冲动。  
　　 莱戈拉斯像所有年轻生命一样急躁冒进，他一次次地将父亲勃发的性器吞入喉间、嘬唇吮吸，同时试图用舌尖舔弄。他不知轻重的挑逗终于令瑟兰迪尔有些失控——不轻不重但突然地顶入。 莱戈拉斯闷哼一声，他未经磨练的稚嫩喉咙无法承受过多刺激，强烈的呕吐感中他无意识地试图合拢下颚。 然后他意识到有些不对，有人抓住他的头发粗鲁地向后拉，口中滚烫的脉动顿时脱离唇齿。王子努力张开眼睛，看到精灵王正面色不善地盯着他。  
　　“太糟了，i?n n?n*，”瑟兰迪尔冷笑，“你的不自量力实在令我失望。”  
　　“可是，Ada，”莱戈拉斯试图辩解，“这一切只是我的摸索尝试，您尚未告诉我该如何去做。”

  
　　短暂的沉默放大了窗外的雨声，瑟兰迪尔艰难地开口：“我不能一直指引你，莱戈拉斯，我不能一直告诉你该做什么或是该怎么做。”他突然意识到当下两人的位置与形容都不适宜任何内容严肃的谈话，因此迅速转换了语气，“至少今晚这一课，我还可以完整的教授给你。无论是意有所图还是单纯的取悦，你都要注意体会对方的渴求。要有耐心，小精灵，我们的寿命可长着呢。”  
　　莱戈拉斯若有所思的望着他，专注的目光像有形的触角贴着他的脸颊，一寸寸抚摸体味着他每一丝细微表情下掩藏的深意。  
　　“你渴望着我，是吗，Ada？”他说，“你之前生气并不因我抛下臣民，而是因为认为我来这里是炫耀我从此拥有的自由、独立和被其他人簇拥围绕的喧嚣。让你失望的并非我的技巧，而是我没有睁开眼睛看着你，甚至让你产生了我在你身上学习取悦另外某一个人的能力的误解。”  
　　他软下腰身跪坐在自己的小腿上，仰着脸贴近瑟兰迪尔，目光牢牢焊在瑟兰迪尔的眼睛里，“你希望的是这样，对吗？我注视着你……”他张开嘴，吐露出粉色的舌尖，舔弄着瑟兰迪尔性器的尖端，然后缓缓用双唇包裹了它，轻柔地吮吸了一下，“我希望拥有你，就像你拥有我一样。”  
　　“做得很好。”瑟兰迪尔拨开他散落的金发，欣赏那仿佛从未接触过花朵与露珠之外的事物的嘴吞吐着他的器官，满含被强加罪恶难以反抗的无力和心存期待的饥渴。  
　　莱戈拉斯始终不曾回避他的目光，他们着迷地互相凝视，在彼此眼中成为欲望的实体。瑟兰迪尔再次抓住莱戈拉斯的头发，他的器官坚硬得发疼，离爆炸只有一步之遥。  
　　莱戈拉斯含糊地咕哝道：“把它给我。”随即把他深深吞入，用力吮吸以至于两颊都深陷下去。瑟兰迪尔觉得自己的理智都跟着一起被吸走了。

　　滚烫苦涩的液体充满了莱戈拉斯的口腔，他轻声咳嗽着咽了下去。  
　　瑟兰迪尔叹息一声，觉得膝盖有些酸软。并非因体力的流失，而是因为亲生子的目光——多少年来，不曾有人以如此饱含恋慕与欲望的目光注视他，且不会在他面前退缩分毫？这是唯独属于他的绿叶，在远离地面的枝头沐浴清风雨露与星光成长，从未沾染任何污秽，却唯独贪婪地渴求着他，用纯净、稚嫩、生机勃勃的眼神渴求着他。  
　　这使他的骨髓中扩散开抽痛般的餍足，一直缠绕到发梢与指甲边缘，像一把红熔的钝刀从各个角度刺入他的身体。  
　　瑟兰迪尔沿着墙壁慢慢滑下坐在猩红厚重的地毯上，手碰倒了一旁的酒瓶涌出殷红的醇厚液体渗入其中，缓慢晕染出一片深黑。他没去管它，他的儿子正热切地期待着肯定与鼓励，请求继续下去的许可。  
　　他抬手抚摸莱戈拉斯的脸，颊边一缕金发因沾了酒而颜色偏深。  
　　“你拥有我，”他露出一个拂去了高傲的微笑，“你一直拥有我，绿叶，仅此一项，不需要我的准许。”

  
　　于是莱戈拉斯再一次扑上去亲吻他，交换唇舌间复杂萦绕的咸涩腥甜，那是酒、血与精液混合的奇异味道，仅存在于此时此地。  
　　年轻的王子紧紧抱住他的国王，将他推倒在地毯上并覆身上去，开过强弓挥过利刃却仍然光滑的手探入衣底寻觅，但精灵修身的服饰阻碍了更多的开发。瑟兰迪尔又露出了常见于他脸上的嘲讽的微笑。  
　　莱戈拉斯懊恼地咬咬嘴唇，在父亲面前他总显得笨拙幼稚。他抽出手来抓住上衣两侧衣襟：“可以吗，Ada？”  
　　“哈哈……可以，不过，你的技巧真的需要磨练。”瑟兰迪尔狡猾道。  
　　那些细小的银色纽扣一粒粒崩开，在绿叶王子手下没有丝毫抵抗能力，但衣衫下的躯体却绝非如此。他近乎虔诚地用眼神描摹精灵王尚未全部裸露出来的胸膛，而在他的手进一步触碰前瑟兰迪尔抬起膝盖轻轻撞了他一下示意他暂时停止。  
　　“脱靴子。”他理所当然地命令道，莱戈拉斯也理所当然地服从。  
　　莱戈拉斯为他脱去靴子趁机亲吻了他的脚背，一路向上吻过膝弯与腰腹，脱掉他的裤子。他大敞衣襟，半身赤裸，躺在散发着酒气的地毯上，他还是盛气凛然。躯体最柔嫩部位的袒露没让他有丝毫脆弱，反而让他变成一尊用金色和红色装点的供人赞叹膜拜的雕像，除非有一副残忍的锤凿，否则连时间都奈何他不得，只会给他增添更多风霜打磨的光彩罢了。而那样心狠手辣、以破坏美丽为乐的匠人和工具自然是不会有的。  
　　莱戈拉斯对他的颈项与肩膀连接之处爱不释手，在那里密密的落下无数个吻。而他抚弄着儿子的胸膛，从礼服开得恰到好处的领口探进手去，用手背摩挲光洁的皮肤。  
　　“你该知道，头脑分不清轻微的疼痛与快感之间的区别，就像这样。”他挤了挤莱戈拉斯的一边乳珠，兴致昂扬的听莱戈拉斯倒吸了一口气。莱戈拉斯立刻用力吮吸拉扯着他颈侧的一小块皮肤以示学习和报复。他可以想象那里必然出现了一个醒目的吻痕，但他并不在意，反而为这标记一般的行为感到隐约的兴奋。  
　　他嗜好浓烈的酒、深沉的颜色、耀眼的宝石，他欣赏闪电撕裂夜幕、暴雨冲刷污秽。他不喜欢诺多，但他认可“烈焰魂魄”的激烈残酷之美。他自己的辉光璀璨夺目几乎不像个辛达，屡屡让人怀疑在他繁杂庞大的家族谱系中，是否曾有过不止一个见过双圣树的梵雅，而他们记忆中的灿烂明亮都顺着血脉积聚在他的身上。这一切都让他的品味有着向极致追求的偏好。  
　　包括欢爱在内。  
　　“你在暗示我吗？”莱戈拉斯促狭地问，捞起地上的酒瓶，“请不要再乱动，可只剩最后的一点了。”  
　　那酒是冰镇过的，即使到此刻依然散发着寒气，在瓶子里氤氲出缭绕的白雾。  
　　“啊……”瑟兰迪尔仰头呻吟一声。  
　　那如血如火似冰似霜的液体泼洒胸膛上，精灵王修长的躯体无法抑制地弹动绷紧。他胸中灼热的血流与之激烈碰撞，像冰海之底即将爆发的火山被瞬间封冻，内部却又有更多红热的岩浆渴望突破藩篱。　  
　　莱戈拉斯用舌尖一点点舔舐莹白胸膛上清澈但极尽红艳的酒液，它们沿躯体完美的轮廓流淌，最终流入精灵王身下尚未脱去的衣物中。  
　　它们描绘出惊心动魄的图案，在幽暗的雷雨夜中与那无限延伸的猩红地毯浑然一色，散发出无尽蒸腾的血腥气，在莱戈拉斯心底撩拨起隐秘的恐惧与兴奋。 他就像看到了血，一半冷透一半滚烫的血。只能被火焰、利刃与心碎杀死的精灵，不设防地袒露在他面前的强大王者，从未被征服的桀骜生命，彻底地将自己交付于他，仿佛被开膛破腹也不会做出丝毫反抗。  
　　他按住瑟兰迪尔快速起伏的胸膛，这傲慢的精灵王终于也彻底陷入了情欲的落网，乳珠尖锐地挺立，手指碾过而愈发坚硬。莱戈拉斯含住一颗，舔舐、吮吸、甚至用牙齿切入研磨，那柔嫩的肉质很快被欺凌得充血肿胀，而瑟兰迪尔搭在他肩上的手随着他的动作不时捏紧，却始终不曾表示阻止。  
　　莱戈拉斯抬起头看向父亲的脸，看那浓密的暗金色睫毛颤抖着，让其下在昏暗灯火与窗外电光映照中变做浓绿色的瞳仁显得波光粼粼。瑟兰迪尔仍然注视着他，看他如何在自己的身体上开疆拓土。  
　　那目光是赤裸裸的，既是纵容又是挑衅。莱戈拉斯仿佛看见了战场，他只有一个人，面对的却是训练有素严阵以待的大军——尽管是一场不会产生任何伤亡的演习也必须全力以赴，他占尽了天时地利才取得这一次机会，瑟兰迪尔不见得会给他第二次尝试的可能。而那胜利果实甜美得空前绝后。  
　　莱戈拉斯抬手拢住父亲的脸滑过颈项，掌心残存的酒液在那粘着细微的汗的珍珠般微微发光的皮肤上拖出长长的印记，像半干的惨烈血痕。他抚过父亲背后强健的肌肉，顺着脊柱向下。  
　　瑟兰迪尔的身体微微绷紧了。他不曾预想也没有防备，尽管一切都发展得如此自然。他的呼吸尖锐而急促。莱戈拉斯揉捏着他的臀部，干燥的手指按压着隐秘的洞穴。  
　　“Ada，我想……”  
　　“想要什么？”瑟兰迪尔叹息着询问，“说出来。”  
　　“想要侵犯你。”莱戈拉斯剧烈地喘息起来，他不知道语言可以比行动更富挑逗，他喃喃着仿佛吐出更多的词汇和思绪能减轻下身突然暴涨的压力，“进入你，占有你，折辱你，撩拨你，只有我能使你满足。我想嵌入你的身体，撕碎你的冷酷，吞噬你的理智，封印你的灵魂，掩埋在地底深渊唯我知晓之处；我想咬破你的喉咙吸干你的血，令你在我怀里尖叫哭喊，祈求饶恕直至在这猩红的殿堂里死去！你不属于密林，不属于你的臣民，只属于我！”  
　　瑟兰迪尔被他暴戾的情话逗乐了，他噙着纵欲的笑容伸手捏捏儿子的脸：“做你想做的。”他缓慢的拱起背仰起头，把一截优雅的弧线完全展示到莱戈拉斯眼前。

  
　　在指尖突入那一圈紧致的肌肉的同时莱戈拉斯张口咬住暴露在眼前的喉管，随着食指坚定地挤开尚干涩的肠壁而缓慢收拢牙关，挤压咽喉处的软骨。他是一只黑暗广袤的密林中长大的小兽，纯美的外表下必然隐藏着尖齿利爪；他知道如果要享用活食，就必须在将猎物吞噬前一直牢牢锁住。  
　　瑟兰迪尔容忍了他的进犯，不时发出低沉的笑将振动经喉结传递入莱戈拉斯牙髓部，激起细小的颤栗沿最近的路线传递入大脑。 他总是这样精于挑逗，任何声音，任何举动——莱戈拉斯报复似的旋转手指，感受包裹自己的细嫩粘膜收缩蠕动。  
　　他摸索着找到令一支酒瓶，推倒它使酒浸满右手。他相信这会是瑟兰迪尔喜欢的，也许有些刺激，但他高傲的国王绝不会因此服输。 ——他崇敬着他，却也无时不刻不想要战胜他。  
　　润滑并不足够，不过精灵的手指细长光滑，勉强能够挤进两根。瑟兰迪尔抱住莱戈拉斯抚摸他脑后柔顺的长发，与他深深亲吻，并轻易地夺取了儿子的呼吸。但他已决意用自己来教会他的绿叶如何占有如何索取，于是略微抬起一条腿方便继续开拓。这感觉并不熟悉，但扩张带来的细微撕扯疼痛轻易便淹没在了情欲的兴奋中，他感受着陌生的触觉在身体内部蔓延，等待他稚嫩的绿叶成长为比自己更高大漂亮的树木。  
　　除了发丝凌乱，莱戈拉斯至今仍衣冠整齐，缀着宝石的礼服表面摩擦过瑟兰迪尔胸口与半硬的下体，留下细微但尖锐的刺痛，双方的热量隔着硬质的布料艰难地沟通传递。不过瑟兰迪尔毫不在意，他喜欢莱戈拉斯纯洁的模样，即使今夜过后将仅余表象，至少他比其他任何人都更有资格，来玷污这诞生于最阴森的密林中的最银亮的月光。  
　　莱戈拉斯的手指在他体内转动摸索，按压着内壁的皱褶等待肌肉放松。他听见莱戈拉斯沉重的心跳，让他想起独自开启酒瓶，拔出木塞的瞬间那轻轻的扑的一声，在宫殿深处的寂静中被放大为令人心悸的巨响，在宽阔空间的重重廊桥上来回碰撞，层层传递出去像期待着其他什么的回应，即便明知不会有任何回应。但这是他可以给予莱戈拉斯的。  
　　他收紧手臂让莱戈拉斯紧贴在胸膛上。他的血液在欢畅奔流，心脏在急促搏动。他啃噬着莱戈拉斯的耳尖，没有掩饰自己紊乱的呼吸。他把错乱的节拍一声一声的送进那轮廓娇美的尖耳里去，让莱戈拉斯听见自己微弱得几不可闻的放纵喘息。  
　　“我在等待着你，吾爱。”他把另一侧膝盖突入莱戈拉斯的双腿之间，微微晃动腰身，磨蹭着那里被苦闷地包裹在裤子里已经坚硬如石的性器。  
　　莱戈拉斯烦恼地呻吟着，两指在他体内抽插了一下：“还不行……”他咬牙切齿的拔出手指，重新沾满酒浆。  
　　瑟兰迪尔宽容地任由莱戈拉斯重新尝试，他知道只差一点点。当莱戈拉斯把手指深入到方才到过的位置时，他轻声提醒：“More."  
　　于是莱戈拉斯找到了那个微妙的突起。

  
　　他不记得漫长岁月中是否有过比这更直接的刺激，介于疼痛与酥麻之间的感受闪电般窜过他的脊椎，像一支羽毛反复拂过耳尖的难耐瘙痒。莱戈拉斯敏锐的抓住了这一点，他灵巧的手指最擅长恰到好处的用力。他探进第三根手指，指尖再次搔过那关键的位置，轻柔的碾磨着。他如愿以偿地听见瑟兰迪尔的喉咙中本因突然扩张的疼痛引发的呻吟转为不可抑制的低声惊叫。  
　　“Ada，Ada，”莱戈拉斯感到绞紧手指的柔嫩皱褶愈发激动起来，三指抽插时带起轻微的水响，“告诉我，该轻一点，还是重一点？”  
　　“你……啊……”瑟兰迪尔说出一个字时突然被重重按压了一下，格外大声的呻吟溢出唇外。他放纵了这一次小小的恶作剧，但并不打算放弃惩罚，只是不是现在。“你要学会掌控全局，我的绿叶，”他恶意地加大了膝盖摩擦的力道，“你打算用手做到最后吗？”  
　　“哦，我很抱歉，Ada，”绿叶王子皱起他秀美的眉，“我的确没能计划好所有步骤，但如果现在我抽出手，Ada一定会觉得空虚吧？”他抬起身体，握住瑟兰迪尔的手牵往正在被拓展的入口，“Ada先安慰自己一下吧。”  
　　狡猾的小家伙，瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛。好在是他最珍爱的儿子，所以一切任性都可以容忍，一切愿望都应当满足，而狡猾更是值得夸奖的优点。  
　　“看好。”他说，开始抚摸自己的身体。  
　　他弯曲膝盖抬起臀部，手臂从侧面绕过身体，手指有意先抚过会阴才悠游的顺着肌肤的纹理向下滑去。他不紧不慢的做着这些动作让指尖缓缓深入身体。灯火给他的眼睫晕开模糊的金光，投下阴影加深了眼睛的轮廓，让他的瞳孔变成幽深的密林。而他紧闭时常常显得刻薄的嘴唇，此刻正微微张开，像是在吐出最缠绵的喘息，那上下唇瓣仍沾着酒与津液，湿润得正适合亲吻，它们构成的圆弧小巧精美，若是想起它们的形状是否适合包裹点什么，只让莱戈拉斯的裤子一阵发紧。  
　　莱戈拉斯知道这是瑟兰迪尔的策略，他对自己父亲在制定战术时的邪恶心知肚明。但他的眼睛躲不开这幅图景，他的视线被那几根下流的手指牢牢牵制，那手指的洁白与皱褶的粉色对比得如此强烈，他只能盯着它们在那缓慢移动。进去——出来——进去——出来——他的呼吸不由自主的跟上那淫荡的节奏，拉得又深又长，让他的脑袋几乎窒息而嗡鸣。  
　　这不公平。他对自己说。他当机立断的一粒粒解开礼服的衣扣，但没有抛下它，只是伸手进去解开腰带。  
　　金属和皮革相互摩擦的声音让瑟兰迪尔的动作迟滞了一瞬，他惊讶于莱戈拉斯的小小动作给他带来的影响。他的身体突然叫嚣着要求被填满，用更热、更雄伟的东西。  
　　莱戈拉斯的手指正轻松地勾着裤子的边缘，拇指漫不经心地抚过下面隆起的部分。他脸上绽开着他最纯洁善良、不染尘埃的笑容。  
　　“Ada……”他用情欲纠缠下仍旧清亮的嗓音小声喊，慢慢拉下裤腰露出髋骨的突起与股沟的凹陷，停在欲盖弥彰的高度。  
　　“……”瑟兰迪尔吐出鲜红的舌尖，舔过下唇。他终于完全挣脱了衣袍的束缚，在猩红地毯上侧身蜷起身体，电光照耀下他的颈肩腰背扭动出更多惊心动魄的曲线，莹白与阴影愈发分化向两极。他的左手掐住一侧乳尖揉捏，右手夹在腿间，仍旧深深探入秘道，三指没至指根。  
　　“我的绿叶，”瑟兰迪尔在散乱的金发中摇晃头部，像在磨蹭着谁，他的嗓音低沉得像地底暗泉，带着气流摩擦的轻微嘶哑仿佛直接响在莱戈拉斯耳边，“你想怎样开始呢？”他抬脚勾住莱戈拉斯瘦韧的腰。  
　　“我要看着你，Ada，让我看到你的全部。”莱戈拉斯抓住自己腰上花圈的脚，折起精灵王的膝盖将他的小腿举到肩上，这样瑟兰迪尔便在他眼前完全张开了双腿，腿间直立的性器与变得红艳的入口一览无余。  
　　瑟兰迪尔旋转着手指离开自己的身体，未及合拢的皱褶贪婪地收缩。他的手划过自己的小腹与胸膛，指尖流畅地描绘出肌肉的曲线。他不再碰触身体极度兴奋的敏感处，而是将双手在头顶交握，表现出任君采撷的姿态。  
　　他知道莱戈拉斯一定无法这样的诱惑。  
　　“如何？”他张开在幽蓝与墨绿间变幻不定的双眼，通道上空的幽暗与身下地毯的猩红同时映入他眼中。  
　　“你赢了，Ada。”莱戈拉斯说，“但在战争开始前，我便得到了我的战利品。”  
　　他迅速从裤子里释放出性器抵在入口，气息不稳地嘟囔：“我来了，Ada。”

  
　　莱戈拉斯开始推进时瑟兰迪尔感觉身体里被刺入一把钝剑，坚硬狂妄的武器扯开了娇嫩的肌理并在伤口中持续推进，让他觉得自己已经鲜血淋漓。莱戈拉斯的性器着实比三根手指粗大的多，甚至和他的体型也不甚相称。  
　　他张大嘴发出无声的痛呼，尽力不让自己颤抖和躲避。莱戈拉斯伸长手臂按住了他交叠在头顶的双手，手指摸索着与他的右手十指交缠。  
　　他知道莱戈拉斯暗藏的惊惶，他过分的紧致固然让自己存在受伤的隐患，莱戈拉斯也不会怎么好受。刚刚步入成年的精灵没有任何经验，或许从未想过表达爱欲的交合也可能造成伤害。  
　　莱戈拉斯停止了进攻，用空着的手抚慰他因为疼痛而半垂下头去的器官，担忧地问道：“弄疼你了吗？”  
　　瑟兰迪尔笑起来，疼痛能对他产生的影响很小，况且这撩人的刺痛远比不上龙火烧灼骨髓的剧痛。他抬手抚摸莱戈拉斯的清俊的脸颊：“想要征服一个人，就要掌控他的快乐与痛苦，并让他意识到此二者皆由你来主宰，由你来决定施与抑或收回，这就是统治的艺术，懂吗？”  
　　“……可是，Ada，”莱戈拉斯小声说，“我不想……嗯……Ada！”  
　　瑟兰迪尔忽然揽住他翻过半圈，保持着身体的连接将他按在身下，膝盖分开在两侧。他的长发柔顺地两侧披散下来，一直垂到莱戈拉斯耳际，在幽暗中分隔出一片私密、灿烂的空间。  
　　他缓慢沉下身体，轻轻挺腰，不时绞紧的粘膜令莱戈拉斯紧张地喘息，但瑟兰迪尔双手按住他两肩便制止了他的一切动作，他的国王永远拥有统治者的魔力——即使此刻国王弓起漂亮的身体将亲子的性器纳入体内，罪恶的柔媚诱惑远大于尊贵。  
　　“我的小绿叶……”瑟兰迪尔压低声音，仿佛说给自己听，“你善良得像个精灵。”  
　　“你掌握了我的弱点，你正在征服我。”莱戈拉斯摆脱肩头并没有用足力道的掌控，握住瑟兰迪尔的腰身，狡黠的歪了歪头，“但你已将武器和权力都交付在我手中。既然你告诉我应当学会主宰，我将身体力行。”  
　　他手臂用力举起瑟兰迪尔的身体，将自己的器官缓缓抽出。  
　　失去那温度灼热的填充让瑟兰迪尔感到一阵冰冷的空虚，像酒后逐渐回归清醒时，因为酒精离开身体导致的失温，除了用更多的酒再次点燃血管里的火，没有其他方法能让他重获温暖。这让他感到一些无奈的疲倦。他垂下头，轻声呼唤：“儿子。”  
　　“父亲。”莱戈拉斯回应，挺起腰凶猛地贯穿了他。  
　　像是利箭脱弦，长刀入鞘，或是突然撕裂阴霾云层投射下的一道灿烂金光，分不清它的来处和去向，只有眼前模糊的幻影或者干脆只是一瞬间空泛的白。无论它像什么，都是残忍与怜悯、失去与获得、痛苦与欢欣共存的无以言述的幻境。畅快的惊叫窜出了他的喉咙，瑟兰迪尔绝望地仰起头，披垂的长发甩到身后，拂着他的背肌。  
　　他感到敏感的腺体受到了高温硬物的沉重挤压，窜起的快感一路留下酥麻无力后涌进脑海；另外后穴也许有些细微的伤口，受到红酒这种并不合适的润滑剂刺激产生纤细但尖锐的疼痛呼唤他的理智；最后还有愈发沉郁的醉意，麻木了某些感官激活了另一些。  
　　“唔……”他忍耐着，放松身体等待被进入到最深处。他半阖着眼睛，轰鸣的雷电与泼洒的暴雨中模糊的世界太过昏沉令他不悦，直到他的眼睛再次聚焦在与他密不可分的精灵身上——他的绿叶是那么的年轻，是整个春天的蓬勃所在，是他拥有的所有生机。  
　　瑟兰迪尔俯身小心地吻着莱戈拉斯的额头，在他的性器退出身体时配合地收紧肠道再将其放松迎接入侵，他将精灵身体轻微的重量完全交予儿子支撑与掌控，迷离的双眼完全浸入情欲的波澜而晦暗不明，然而同时他的吻却轻柔干净得不可思议。  
　　“不要悲伤，Ada，”莱戈拉斯的手臂箍紧他的身体，“你是我的世界，我永远不会离开的世界。”  
　　“嗯，”瑟兰迪尔说，“我相信你，我的小绿叶。”

  
　　他们交换无数个吻，吞下彼此口中溢出的婉转呻吟。他们的肢体紧密交错，用尽漫长的生命相互厮磨。　  
　　“我在这里，爱慕你，守护你，陪伴你。”莱戈拉斯呢喃着耸动腰胯，“我在这里，我在这里……”他无需刻意寻找，每一次顶弄中他圆润丰硕的前端都准确的刮过牵动更多欢愉的腺体。  
　　他关注着瑟兰迪尔的反应，分辨每一声喘息的高低。那是对他额外的奖赏，是他的国王和父亲赐予的唯他能聆听享受的乐章。他一下下挺进，敲碎耳边环绕的嘤咛，用越来越激烈的撞击让瑟兰迪尔为他唱得更响。  
　　他们的意志与森林共生，他们的情绪起伏而风雨随之变化，一时缠绵一时急骤。在厅堂里继续嬉乐的精灵惊异于此夜天气的喜怒无常，不知道始作俑者在宫殿最深的深处抵死交欢。  
　　当森林在越来越澎湃的暴雨中狂乱呼号，云层里接连不断的闪电把黑夜映成雪亮的白昼，瑟兰迪尔的脑海也被层层递进仿佛永远没有最终巅峰的快感烧成了创世之初的蛮荒。  
　　他的世界天宇倒悬，山崩地裂，红热的岩浆翻滚着托起双名为毁灭和极乐的命运之神。他不知道在他身体里冲刺的是谁，只知道他攥着他的心、握着他的生命，是把他的灵魂抛入熔炉锻造至不朽的、至死不休的深爱。  
　　“真是壮观的雨啊。”厅堂里的精灵们说，“是王子的成年给密林带来了如此欢畅的雨水吧。”  
　　于是他们唱起一首长诗献给这场罕见的豪雨，感谢它冲刷掉树冠枯萎的枝叶、地面腐朽的污秽，给湖泊注入新鲜的水流，给溪流更大的力量好让精灵的船只可以灵活的通航。他们歌唱风雨能给予新生的树苗一些考验，让每一片嫩叶得以茁壮清爽的迎接阳光。他们预言明天早晨风停雨歇，会有一道美丽的霓虹为森林加冕。  
　　愈发沉重的冲撞令瑟兰迪尔也再难保持镇定，难以撑起身体时顶入得便格外深，好像一直抵到了尽头，令他有种虚假的窒息感。  
　　“唔……”他的眼睛过于湿润，使视野晃动模糊。他允许莱戈拉斯以占有和保护的姿态拥抱他支撑他，放下最后的、以强大为名的尊严，伏在年轻精灵的颈窝里喘息呻吟，发出支离破碎的喉音，从内到外无意识地收缩抽搐。  
　　莱戈拉斯再一次将他压地毯上，不同的是此次他的父亲终于将所有主宰的权力移交与他。莱戈拉斯将精灵王柔韧的身躯对折，加快了抽插频率，同时咬住已被瑟兰迪尔自己折磨地殷红如血的嘴唇，吮吸疲惫的舌尖。  
　　他知道巅峰的时间即将来临，绞缠他的柔软肠壁愈发剧烈地收缩推挤，而他残忍地在高潮的痛楚与快乐上继续施加刺激，推开所有阻挠变幻角度撞击最脆弱的隐秘。  
　　“不……！”瑟兰迪尔胡乱地摇头拒绝，颤抖的双手做出无力的推拒，莱戈拉斯据此认为他并不真的想拒绝，于是变本加厉地继续用力。  
　　我将死去。当莱戈拉斯突然握住他被忽略已久的性器时白光笼罩了他的脑海。我正在死去。  
　　高潮正在他体内积聚，像一波波海浪汹涌着拍打礁石，崩塌正在发生，但他不知何时是最后的崩溃。  
　　莱戈拉斯感觉自己即将到达，他的肢体犹如在熊熊烈火中烧灼又仿佛毫无知觉。他无法再控制节奏，他从未如此忘乎所以，在将来的千年岁月中也不再现出如此癫狂，渴望控制了他。他用力吻着国王的嘴，夺取其中最后的呼吸。  
　　拿去吧，拿去吧，拿去吧。无意识的呼喊在瑟兰迪尔脑中一遍遍回响。他的双腿开始痉挛抽搐，而他的意识正在浮向半空。  
　　他们看见自己交缠成淫靡的姿态，身下是战场杀戮的血红，长发散乱着夺目的黄金，身躯上沾着点点酒渍，像是他们直至今日才昭示各自心意受到惩罚的证据——  
　　他们都不曾开口说话，但在一瞬间他们听到了彼此的声音，呼喊着对方的名字。  
　　他们共同爆发，当这一刻到来他们什么都做不了，只能紧贴在一起溺死在彼此眼睛的星光里。他们沉默着享受此刻的晕眩，然后一同漂浮着返回人间。  
　　莱戈拉斯把脸埋进父亲的颈窝，轻微颤抖着。瑟兰迪尔抬起疲惫的手臂抱住了他。  
　　体内的绞痛逐渐平息，知觉从指尖开始恢复，瑟兰迪尔慢慢抚摸着儿子的金发，感受他压在怀里的重量与温度。  
　　过量的酒精终于随汗水离开，瑟兰迪尔觉得清醒了一点，地毯粗糙的触感在提醒他于何时何地究竟做了什么。  
　　“Ada，”莱戈拉斯吻他的脸侧，他的绿叶总能敏锐地察觉到他心意的变化，“你永远不会离开我，对面？”  
　　“我说过了，不过，我可以再说一次，”瑟兰迪尔道，“我答应你，永远不离开。”可是他的理智从回归的那一刻起就不住地告诉他：莱戈拉斯不再是枝头摇曳的一片嫩叶，而是另一株生机盎然的小树。  
　　他需要做出决定，但也许不是现在。他的誓言必须谨慎小心。  
　　莱戈拉斯惊讶于他忽然冷酷下去的语调，虽然瑟兰迪尔低沉的喉音仍残留着爱意的沙哑，但那一丝微妙的改变在他耳中不啻惊雷。  
　　“可是……Ada，我……”  
　　瑟兰迪尔对上他的眼睛，那是久远记忆中阳光透过大绿林树叶的翠嫩颜色，干净透明毫无阴翳。瑟兰迪尔在心里叹了口气，笑起来：“去洗澡。还有，赶紧拔出去。”  
　　莱戈拉斯在他嘴角飞快地啄了一下，撑起身体。瑟兰迪尔傲慢地伸出右手让他扶自己起身，披上宽大的外袍，一瞬间他又变回那个高傲的王者。  
　　“我抱您回去吧，Ada，”莱戈拉斯抱住他的腰，“您一定累了吧？”  
　　瑟兰迪尔在他额前弹了一记：“等你长到跟我一样高再说。”


	2. The Bath

　　瑟兰迪尔似乎忘了一件至关重要的事：以前他从未做过承受方。因此他完全没有意识到这场激情带来的后果。他迈开脚步，突然发现自己的膝盖颤抖着几乎像不存在一样不听从指挥。他突兀地倒下去，莱戈拉斯立刻紧紧抱住了他。他靠在莱戈拉斯身上，恼怒地抿紧嘴唇。莱戈拉斯留下的精液正慢慢的从他体内渗出来，他能感到那粘稠的液体渐渐溢出，顺着腿根缓缓向下——和他现在异常柔软的双腿一样不在他的控制范围之内。  
　　这或许是他第一次真正感到软弱，与他曾经体验过的肉体的痛苦、悲恸的绝望、孤独的无助都不同。它因他付出了全部而发生，是不需要他独自对抗的。  
　　“扶着我，莱戈拉斯。”他低沉地说。　　  
　　莱戈拉斯伸长左臂揽住他另一侧的腰，右手则与他的右手相握，帮助他直起身体。瑟兰迪尔再次迈步，莱戈拉斯扶着他慎重缓慢地前行。  
　　他们默契地选择了那个位于幽深长廊尽头的浴池。在那里，优美廊柱支起的拱顶能够遮挡雨水，完全抛弃了墙壁则让他们的视野足够开阔。当莱戈拉斯还是个肉乎乎的小东西的时候，瑟兰迪尔亲自建造了它。  
　　暴雨倾泻于拱顶之上，檐边降下水帘，在漆黑的雨夜中闪烁着微弱的银光。透过水帘望出去，即使是精灵的视力也仅能辨认出树林的幢幢黑影。   
　　瑟兰迪尔坐在池边，微凉的水漫道胸口。 莱戈拉斯乖巧地倚在他胸前，像幼时一般扶着他的手臂，不时抬头吻他的下颌和嘴唇。但绿叶毕竟不再幼小了，可以填满他的怀抱，压在心口时有了沉甸甸的分量，拥抱他时手臂也足以将他圈紧，而非蜷缩在他分隔出的世界里。   
　　瑟兰迪尔撩水清洗莱戈拉斯染了酒的头发，柔软的金色长发随着水流在指间丝丝缕缕地披散开来。   
　　“我也帮你洗吧，Ada？”莱戈拉斯的十指爬上他的脖颈、两肩、锁骨，指腹柔柔地按压胸肌，在乳晕周围花圈。   
　　“想干坏事的时候，”瑟兰迪尔捏捏他的下巴，“不要笑得太狡猾。”   
　　莱戈拉斯亲亲他的嘴角，用脸颊和耳朵蹭他：“下次会注意的，Ada~”   
　　“仅以一次，”瑟兰迪尔纵容地揉揉他的头顶，转身趴在池边，肩背与腰臀延伸出优雅的曲线，他眯着眼睛说，“以后，你要凭自己的实力争取。”   
　　“我会努力不让您失望的，Ada。”莱戈拉斯伏在他背上，手沿腰线下滑，揉捏紧致的臀瓣，然后慢慢地探入指尖。

　　瑟兰迪尔无声地吸了口气，细滑的手指带着冷水挤进仍然火热的肉缝，疼痛并不明显，却有种异样的刺激。  
　　莱戈拉斯摸到了那团黏腻的似乎正在凝结的液体，他略微弯曲手指勾住了它，引着它逐渐向外。  
　　“从未有人这样对待过你吧，父亲？”他隔着厚密的长发吻着瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，“你不会允许。”  
　　瑟兰迪尔尽力忽略体内微妙的触觉。激情过后，傲慢的战士之躯也愿意暂时放下坚定与力量，乐于享受一些懒洋洋的爱抚。他轻轻的嗤笑了一声：“是的，你是第一个。满意了吗？”  
　　“我凭我的实力争取到了你。你满意吗？”莱戈拉斯让手指重新深入，更多凉水趁机跟了进去，“我利用了你的信任和你对我的爱。我知道无论我提出什么要求，你都不忍心拒绝。我精心策划了今夜……”  
　　“你想说你骗取了我的初夜吗，莱戈拉斯？”瑟兰迪尔倚着池壁笑出了声，“如果能让你更有成就感，我并不介意你采取这样的说法。”  
　　被识破的羞赧让莱戈拉斯报复似的按了按他内壁的细小突起，仍处于高潮后的敏感期的身体为之剧烈一震，但这堵不住瑟兰迪尔骄傲利落的口齿。他反手向后碰了碰莱戈拉斯的脸，继续说道：“你刚才的话说得不错，你已经开始学会利用语言的迷宫。但很可惜，我的绿叶，你像外面的雨滴一样透明。我能轻易看清楚你的心，因为他的喜怒就在你的脸上，你的眼睛里。计谋与谎言本身并不存在精妙与粗糙的差别，它是否起效的关键在于制造它的人。我们的躯体不会衰老，你将始终保有这澄澈如露珠的面孔，但你的心不可以。”  
　　“你在担心什么吗，Ada？”  
　　“我在担心黑暗。”瑟兰迪尔吐着气，闭上了眼睛，“我始终担心……黑暗归来。而你将会被迫直面它，那时的世界会充满欺诈与阴谋。绿叶，我希望你的心是一块钻石，稳固、坚硬、无坚不摧。更重要的是，当他人以为看清了你的全部，实则只是看到你对他们的目光的投射，勇敢者看见光辉，贪婪者看见财富。”  
　　莱戈拉斯挽住父亲的腰，把胸膛更紧密地贴在他的背上。瑟兰迪尔沉默着像是睡着了，直到莱戈拉斯手指带起的水声让他如梦初醒。  
　　“你就是一块钻石。”莱戈拉斯在他耳边说。  
　　瑟兰迪尔意识到自己太过急切了，他的绿叶刚刚成年，这番教导或许为时尚早。他回过头去寻找莱戈拉斯的目光，幸好那双柔美的蓝眼睛并没有受到伤害的迹象。  
　　“那你看见了什么？”  
　　莱戈拉斯谨慎的审视着他，回答：“我拥有你。”  
　　瑟兰迪尔翘起嘴角，伸手拉近了他，轻柔地吻上他的嘴唇。  
　　但很快轻柔的吻发展成一番新的争端，精灵王并未主动攫取，却也不肯轻易让出控制权，他的舌头只是懒散地抗拒着，已足够令年轻的王子难以突破。   
　　这时莱戈拉斯想起他的食指仍然深深埋在父亲体内，他立即决定充分利用这一优势，丝毫不觉卑鄙。他加入中指，转动手腕，指尖碾过肠道内柔嫩的皱褶，将丝滑的肠壁碾压抻薄。   
　　瑟兰迪尔含着莱戈拉斯的嘴唇惊喘片刻，但除了入口处肌肉自然的收缩外并未多加阻挠，利用有利形势是理所当然的，而他自然地将这陌生的刺激当做了挑战来迎接。这一次莱戈拉斯的按压过分温柔，从身体内部抚摸他隐秘的脆弱粘膜，令肌肉放松，将因开拓摩擦和高潮而麻木的神经唤醒，于是冷水刺激下的甬道再次蠕动收缩起来。   
　　然而在快感积累到足以产生质变之前，莱戈拉斯停止亲吻，抽出手指，甚至有意地拉开距离减少接触。   
　　瑟兰迪尔突然地意识到，虽然大半身躯浸在水中，他的皮肤却产生了一种焦渴，迫切地需要与另一个精灵同样温凉、更加柔嫩的皮肤相贴合。他的下身不顾受到的冷遇仍自顾自挺立起来，在清澈的水中难以遮掩，莱戈拉斯志得意满地笑起来。 狡猾的小家伙，瑟兰迪尔骄傲地想。   
　　“让我们的身体像午后的叶影一般更多地重叠吧，Ada。”莱戈拉斯欲盖弥彰地背着手，纯洁地吻他的脸。   
　　瑟兰迪尔舔舔嘴唇，虽然他的身体在长年禁欲后饥渴地像服食了过多媚药，但尚不足以令他的意志动摇分毫——除非他有心纵容，全然宠溺。   
　　“看你表现。”他傲慢地说，上半身放松地趴在池边，腰部以下仍留在水里。   
　　  
　　莱戈拉斯的胸膛贴在他背上，一手松松抱住他，额头蹭着他的肩胛，像个依恋父亲的小精灵；另一手却扶住自己的性器，温柔地推进足够松软的秘道里。  
　　他缓慢的摆动臀部在瑟兰迪尔体内小幅度抽插，慵懒的节奏让瑟兰迪尔满足地哼了一声。在已经逐渐变小而淅沥的雨声中，亲密无间的摩擦像是完全抛开了色欲，成就为一份异样的温馨。瑟兰迪尔正温暖的包裹着他，让他想起自己足够小的时候父亲坚实的臂弯。  
　　瑟兰迪尔低伏着把脸颊和胸膛都贴在地面上，这些自始至终都无动于衷的冰凉的石料吸收了他血液中过热的温度，让他在欲火的烧灼中找寻到舒适的平衡。  
　　“你真美丽。”莱戈拉斯突然说，声音沙哑又倦怠。  
　　“嗯。”瑟兰迪尔回应，他感到莱戈拉斯直起身体，或许正居高临下的看着他。他的背脊暴露在空气中，让他觉得有点冷。池水正和着他们的动作，柔情地拍打着他们。  
　　莱戈拉斯把双手放在瑟兰迪尔的双腿两侧，扣紧那白皙坚实的肌肉。他低头去看自己与瑟兰迪尔的身体连接之处，他深粉色的勃起只有一半深入了瑟兰迪尔的身体，包围着它的一圈肌肉仍留着暗紫色的葡萄酒的酒渍，当他的勃起抽出时，就略微带出内里鲜红的肠壁。边缘的皮肤因被扩张拉扯而发红，再旁边的也留着猛烈的撞击导致的红色。如果等到明天，它们或许会变成瘀伤，泛着青紫而让他的国王坐立不安。他突然有些恶作剧的快乐，伸手握住瑟兰迪尔的一侧臀瓣，顶入同时加重了手指的力道，希望在那饱满漂亮的臀瓣上留下自己的掌痕。  
　　“我将延长这一刻。”最后他做好了决定，像宣布什么似的说道，扯下凌乱发辫上幸存的发带。  
　　瑟兰迪尔懒散地笑着：“无论你打算怎么做，你已经暴露了意图。”  
　　“而你选择听命于我。”莱戈拉斯回答，把那截细窄的金色缎带打了个结——他是个训练有素的精灵战士，一个出色的猎人，能打出完美的让猎物越是挣扎越会收紧的活结——套在瑟兰迪尔已经勃起待发的矛矢上，然后收紧绳扣。  
　　瑟兰迪尔仰头呻吟一声，更加贴紧湿冷的地面，一侧柔软的乳头摩擦着石头。他体内燥热不堪，身后温柔的抽插逐渐难以令他满足，受到绑缚的下体开始传来胀痛。可是他没有阻止，只是有意无意地伸展扭动腰身，令埋在后穴中的硬物变换角度增加刺激，光滑的脊背在幽暗雨夜里流淌着温润光辉。  
　　莱戈拉斯扣进手中狭窄的腰胯，性器缓慢却大幅地进出。他兴趣盎然地探索着如何进得更深、更深，推挤开深处收缩的肉壁，顶入到令精灵王难以忍耐的地步，退后一点，然后继续顶入。  
　　瑟兰迪尔咬紧牙，被侵略的最深处已经越过了他最敏感之处，开拓之前的性事中未曾使用的、更深处狭窄的甬道。就像一直顶到了喉咙口，他感到窒息，甚至有一点恶心，但被彻底填满的充实感又令他满足。  
　　亲生子在侵占他的身体，用胯下火热坚硬的肉块扩张开他的肠道，而他竟为此感到愉悦。 “Ada，”莱戈拉斯忽然停下动作，保持退出一半的状态，细滑的手指抚摸被带出来的充血的嫩肉，偶尔用指尖轻轻戳刺，“您太宠我了，我会被您宠坏的。”  
　　“宠坏……嗯……”这直接的刺激令瑟兰迪尔忍不住呻吟出声，雪上加霜的是分身的胀痛也愈发强烈，“我从来不想……啊哈……”  
　　“不想怎样呢，Ada？”莱戈拉斯的手滑过他背上优雅的起伏，不需目光相接他也知道落在皮肤上的是饱含爱慕与疑惑的目光，“我知道您一定是为我好，可是，我不知道我是否正确领会了您的意图。”  
　　瑟兰迪尔想撑起身体，却发现难以不到，他懊恼地伏在池边地面上喘息，呼吸在面前一小片石头上繁复刷上白雾。  
　　“不想……啊……”莱戈拉斯又突然地插入，顶在最脆弱的腺体上，他无法阻止冲出喉咙的惊叫。这个狡猾的小精灵在用种种手段将他逼入绝境，可他甚至不愿反抗。  
　　不想你成为一个善良单纯的精灵——瑟兰迪尔摇乱了头发，额头抵在石板上。  
　　莱戈拉斯抚慰似的握住他的勃起，前后保持一致的轻柔律动。  
　　“不想过度宠爱你……”他气喘吁吁的试图继续之前的话题，情欲似乎直接作用于他的舌头，让单词们在舌尖吵成一团却不肯蹦出嘴唇，他的手指正为了压抑呻吟而无奈地抠进地板的缝隙，“今天所做的，或许是我最宽纵你的一件事，是唯一的……因为我的绿叶……需要自信而强大。绿叶是森林和星辰的宠儿，无论想要什么，用对方法去争取，最终这个世界都将奉送给你。”  
　　莱戈拉斯停止了动作。水波一时没跟上这突兀的暂停，依旧荡漾着拍打池壁。他听见莱戈拉斯的鼻息，与之前的完全不同，粗重的含着像是被欺骗的怒气，或许还有懊悔。  
　　“您把这一切……当成礼物吗！”  
　　不用看他也能想象那双眼眸里结起的冰凌。因为那道悲伤的寒霜正像一把残忍的长刀的锋刃贴在他背后，只要持刀的手稍稍一动，就要切进肌肉割断筋腱，一直卡进骨缝里去。  
　　“您不爱我吗？”  
　　瑟兰迪尔开始后悔选择此刻说出这些话，但他想不出能有什么场合可以尝试剖开乃至切断他们互相隐藏多年的思慕：“如果你是指爱情，你不该选择我。”  
　　“选择？”莱戈拉斯重复道。  
　　他可以想到那两道秀气的黑眉毛皱到一起，或许还翘起了嘴唇，让思索的表情带上点天真的神气。他思忖着莱戈拉斯会说些什么，因此屁股上挨的那一掌完全在他意料之外。  
　　莱戈拉斯或许用上了拉弓持剑的力量，毫不留情的狠狠拍在他屁股上，发出极其清脆响亮的一声，溅起的水花冰凉的落在他身上。即便池水已经尽力阻挡试图减缓冲击力，这一巴掌依旧让他全身一颤，最初的瞬间是麻木，随后疼痛才席卷而来，像无数细小尖锐的、在火焰中烧得滚烫的针头同时刺穿皮肤。而莱戈拉斯已经再次扬起了手——  
　　与第二掌一起落下的还有猛烈的冲撞。莱戈拉斯在他体内凶狠的一顶到底，比之前的任何一次都更加有力而深入。他觉得自己被顶穿了，心肺被挤得无处可去，慌张地缩成一团。  
　　“Lego……啊……”瑟兰迪尔喊了半声，肺里的空气很快不足以供他呻吟，他只能艰难地急促喘息，胸口紧张地疼痛。初次使用便被拓展到可怕的程度，他感觉自己的肠道已经被撑开成一层薄膜，徒劳地试图收缩，丝毫无法阻止体内的侵略者蹂躏深处的脏器。  
　　他并非全然无法反抗，可今夜他放纵的不只是莱戈拉斯，还有自己。一种不被承认的愧疚盘踞在心头，但他绝不妥协，更不忏悔，接受这痛苦是他所能表达的唯一歉意。

　　莱戈拉斯看着他尊敬的、恋慕的国王在冷硬的石板上痉挛地弓起身体又无力地瘫软下去，修长的脖颈竭力后仰出优雅的曲线，喉咙中吐出虚弱的气息。施暴者就是他自己，雪白的股间他的性器退出穴口时一次次带出血沫来滴落下去飘散在池水里，他为自己的残忍惊恐不已，却又无法停止。  
　　他感到委屈，他愿意付出一切来换取，可他顽固的父亲愿意给他一切却唯独不肯满足这一点；而委屈又令他愤怒——简直像个没长大的小精灵，无理地要求得到所有；还有无力，他真的能忤逆瑟兰迪尔的意志吗——  
　　他的国王，他的父亲，他生命的起源与欲望的终点？  
　　此时此刻莱戈拉斯只能选择如此愚蠢的办法，用精灵并不看重的肉体来侵犯他自诞生以来便仰望的光明。他知道这并无多少意义，这些爱欲的伤痕会很快复原，暴力无法标识占有。  
　　“Ada……”他感到软弱的泪水在眼球后积聚压力，“我爱你。”  
　　瑟兰迪尔掐着掌心，挣扎着向肺里填入空气，气流经过气管传来隐晦的疼痛：“我也……爱你……”  
　　莱戈拉斯盯着他暴露出来的喉咙，尽量让自己的声音平静：“我爱你，瑟兰迪尔。”  
　　高贵的、正被压在地上折磨的精灵闭上眼睛，金发遮蔽了他的面孔，只露出一点苍白的耳尖，泄露出一丝痛苦。  
　　我该内疚吗？莱戈拉斯想。  
　　他求救似的望向森林，试图从雨声叶影中获得启示。然而黑夜只给予他缄默。  
　　“我原谅你……”瑟兰迪尔声音低微，口鼻的气流掀动遮挡在面前的发丝，露出窄窄的一道嘴唇，像密林中常见的岩蔷薇，柔软的花瓣艳红而破裂，是在挤碎岩石获取生机的过程中用自身的鲜血染就。  
　　他缓缓松开一直抠着什么试图分散痛苦的右手，伸下去摸索着莱戈拉斯的手指。莱戈拉斯恐惧地感到他的手心异常冰凉，甚至冷过了池水。  
　　这是强暴。莱戈拉斯握紧了他的手指，惊恐地对自己咆哮。父亲允准的是与他同享欢愉，甚至宽容的将身体交由他处置，而他却成为一个施暴者，为自己贪婪的觊觎，索求无度乃至逼迫……他急切的退出，捞起父亲的身体紧紧拥在胸前。父亲对感情欲盖弥彰的隐瞒和自欺固然让他不甘，但他绝不希望因此导致彼此尴尬的疏远，甚至更严重的后果。这后果几乎已经摆在他眼前。  
　　瑟兰迪尔体内的热烈火焰在疼痛中已经退去，长久紧贴着石板带走了更多热量。他贴着莱戈拉斯的身体沉醉于那胸膛甜美的温暖，随即注意到耳边传来隐忍的啜泣。  
　　他犹疑地转身面对自己的孩子，吻掉那一滴正划过脸颊的眼泪：“你并没有伤害我，绿叶。”  
　　莱戈拉斯抬起眼睛时，他看见其中因为他的温情而瞬间明亮起来的星光。他知道莱戈拉斯已经戴上爱情的枷锁，在这年轻的精灵尚未完全领悟血亲相恋的痛苦并非背德的罪恶，而是从此内心必须深藏这个秘密之时。他并不在意自己是否能够忍受这份压力，但想起爱情本应昭示于众、获得祝福、享受欢呼与庆典，而他珍爱的孩子与恋人将不得不隐瞒一切恋爱的欢欣，将世间最甜蜜最值得炫耀的情感私下储存、一丝不可泄露，他心头就绞痛不已。  
　　“是我在伤害你。很抱歉。”他赠予一个缠绵到窒息的长吻，拥抱托举起莱戈拉斯轻盈的身体令他坐在池边，“Ada从未、将来也不可能不爱你。”  
　　莱戈拉斯垂下头望着他，语音倔强且故作强硬地质问：“你不敢承认你是以独立的、无关其他的个体的身份爱着我吗，瑟兰督伊！”年轻的精灵清晰的咬着他名字的每个音节，多少加重了语气，也将那无所着落的虚无的担忧暴露得十分彻底。  
　　“我告诉过你要有耐心，我的王子殿下。”瑟兰迪尔站在池水中上前一步挤进莱戈拉斯的双腿之间。他们的寿命可以无限长，他们会有无限多的时间去深究感情，既然莱戈拉斯的内心还没有做好准备，他决定用简单粗暴的方式结束谈话，用肉体的极乐冲刷此刻过分沉重乃至痛苦的气氛，至少可以让莱戈拉斯对成年夜的记忆多少留些欢愉——他不承认自己正借此逃避。

　　“在你忘记更多礼节之前，我建议你歌唱，用诗词塞满你那张放肆的嘴。”  
　　莱戈拉斯不满地咬住嘴唇，终究屈服于国王威严的注视。他有白银的喉咙，他的歌唱从橡木树根所在的土壤深处起源，盘旋着绕着根须枝干上升，裹挟着百里香和薄荷的香气，与密林的晚风一起在繁茂的树叶中穿梭。夜雨即将停止，森林中正在升起雾气，夜莺找到了某棵属于他的荆棘，把胸膛刺穿在最长最尖锐的刺上，开始用彻夜的歌唱和鲜血滋养等待。整座森林都在听着：  
　“要是有一杯南国的温暖，充满了鲜红的灵感之泉，  
　　杯沿明灭着珍珠的泡沫，给嘴唇染上紫斑；  
　　我要一饮而离开尘寰，和你同去幽暗的林中隐没（注）……”  
　　他的歌声逐渐颤抖，为瑟兰迪尔落在他身上的湿润的吻。瑟兰迪尔的舌尖逗弄着他每一寸皮肤，渐渐向下让他意识到那柔软的鼻息正拂动他下身的金色毛发。他猛的绷紧了身体，喉咙古怪地哽咽，曲调支离破碎直到国王低声命令：“继续。”  
　　“葱绿的幽暗，和苔藓的曲径……我看不清是哪种花草在脚旁，什么清香的花挂在树枝上……啊！……”歌声转成响亮的呻吟而他不可置信地看向眼前不能更罪恶的景象。瑟兰迪尔含住他性器的前端，轻柔吮吸着缓缓摆动头部向后拉扯，双唇似乎依依不舍的吸附着深色的柱体，那上面还粘着他的体液和瑟兰迪尔身体最隐秘处的血。嘴唇和他的勃起分离时发出轻轻的“啧”的一声，传到莱戈拉斯耳边几乎震耳欲聋。瑟兰迪尔没有看他，只是伸出舌尖湿润了自己的嘴唇。  
　　“我尚未准许你停下。”瑟兰迪尔的声音没有丝毫动摇，“唱完它。”  
　　“……在温馨的幽暗里……嗯……我只能猜想——”音调不受控制地颤抖、拔高，莱戈拉斯看到精灵王吐出像猫一样粉而薄的舌，沿他挺直的茎体上下滑动，偶尔卷起缠住半圈，脸侧滑落的金发拂过他光滑的大腿内侧。  
　　这无限色情画面与浅尝辄止的触感即简直催他疯狂。  
　　“……这缀满了露酒的麝香蔷薇……啊啊！”那罪恶的舌尖抵住顶端的小孔旋转，柔软却粗糙的肉感令莱戈拉斯无助地弹起身体，莫大的快感与不足同时冲击着他，“Ada！我……”  
　　然而他的国王残忍地用牙齿轻轻一磕，将他从顶峰一步之遥处狠狠推下：“我既命你歌唱，你又怎敢违抗？”  
　　莱戈拉斯忍住哽咽，金色眼睫遮住相似的蓝眼，向后仰起白皙的脖颈，长发洒落在石板地面上。  
　　“我在……黑暗里倾听……唔……多少……我几乎爱……静谧的死亡……”  
　　“夜幕、星辰与密林俱在倾听，绿叶啊，”瑟兰迪尔让他躺倒，更大地分开他的双腿，轻抚会阴处柔软的皮肤，“然你当以尝过血与鲜花的喉咙，独独为我歌唱。”  
　　“是……我在诗思里用尽了……好的言辞……”他望着上方溶于夜色的穹顶，感到自己终于被吞没入，不禁呼出一口灼热的气息，“哦……死更是……多么富丽……在午夜里……”  
　　世界在他的脑海中被忘却，只有意义不明的壮阔叹息重叠回荡。他看到一切的主宰者向他投下眷顾，故而迫不及待地想要将自己献祭。他满怀喜悦地等待灵魂被伟大的吸引力剥离，仿佛那是最美好的终点，是存在的唯一意义。  
　　瑟兰迪尔用那华丽的喉咙最大限度地将他咽下，呕吐的反射被用以挤压榨取。  
　　“……在午夜里溘然魂离人间……”他焦急地期待着甘甜的、炽白的终点，濒死的诗句汨汨流淌出嘴角，“当你正倾泻着你的心怀，发出这般的——狂喜——啊啊！”  
　　精灵王是比他更残酷的施暴者，在冲破束缚前的一瞬间将蔷薇刺拔离夜莺的胸膛，唯留下锥形的血洞与抽搐扑动的蓬乱翅膀。  
　　“Ada……”莱戈拉斯羞耻地感到眼泪从自己的眼角滑落，但此刻他只能无力地祈求仁慈，将尊严抛之脑后，“放了我嗯……求你……”  
　　他抓住瑟兰迪尔的手试图掰开，但那持权杖与长剑的手比任何石材都更坚固。  
　　黑夜中美艳的精灵王露出罪恶的微笑，唱道：  
　　“永生的鸟呵，你不会死去！”

　　莱戈拉斯的混乱哀求给精灵王的歌声缀上了无伤大雅的错误节拍。他徒劳地绞紧双腿、扭动挣扎，挺起腰身试图在父亲的掌中继续冲刺以求迅速到达，但那坚定的手指没有给予他任何怜悯。奇异的绯红侵染 了他的双颊，眼泪不受控制、争前恐后的涌出来浸满他的眼睛，让本已模糊的视线越发失去焦点，茫然地四处游移。他的眼眶终于不胜负荷，让更多泪水顺着眼角流下去浸入两鬓的发丝。  
　　“记住这个。”精灵王用另一只手的食指在他被强行抑制了高潮而疼痛着的前端画了个圈，引发他又一阵颤栗，“记住这一线之隔。”  
　　“不……”莱戈拉斯呻吟着，他耳边隆隆作响几乎听不见其他声音，头脑混沌得像回到了尚且不太懂事的幼年，让他的委屈的抱怨变成幼稚的撒娇，“很疼……Ada……”  
　　这对他来说的确太多了。他所受的训练教过他如何应对痛苦，因此他可以忍受疼痛，哪怕是利刃割开皮肤再撒上新盐，他也可以忍受饥渴，哪怕是周围所有人都在滥饮大嚼只有他独自挨饿。但这是他从未想象过的源自极致欢愉的折磨。他没有意识到自己正在嘤咛啜泣，像个迷了路的小精灵。  
　　瑟兰迪尔撩起水花洒在莱戈拉斯的下身，等待那被横冲直撞的欲望引发的抽动渐渐平息。  
　　莱戈拉斯抽泣着，感觉爆发的力量在他父亲的掌控中衰竭。即便瑟兰迪尔已经松开了手，他的性器依然坚硬的直立着，顶端吐露着些微液体，催促他快些行动。先前积聚的快感和被撩拨引发的更多渴望回归到全身，充满血管和肌肉让他觉得精疲力竭又焦渴烦躁。他感到眼泪干结了让皮肤有些发痒，因此羞愧又愤怒地把脸转向一边不再去看他恶劣的父亲。  
　　瑟兰迪尔凑上去把他拉回水中，区起手指弹了一下他的下颌，将他的手引向依旧绑缚在性器上的发带，咬着他的耳尖低声笑着：“这不是你原本打算对我做的吗？”  
　　“……哼。”莱戈拉斯拒绝说话，把脸埋在父亲颈窝里。回笼的理智让他为自己的表现两颊发热，但想到更丢人的模样父亲也见过，又有些破罐子破摔的勇气。他的手却自然而然地遵循引导，抚摸起抵在自己腿上的挺立器官。  
　　“我可怜的绿叶，还在发抖呢，”瑟兰迪尔搂着儿子的肩膀，吻他的额角，抚摸他小腹与大腿内侧仍然无法放松的苍白肌肉，“这里，还有这里……还在抽搐呢……”  
　　“Ada！”莱戈拉斯抗议道。他已经尽力平静了，但他的经验尚不足以应对这险恶的处境，更无法与强大的国王对抗。  
　　“委屈么？我并不是在惩罚你，”瑟兰迪尔半阖双眼，吮吸着怀里小精灵通红的耳尖，嗓音低沉蛊惑，“只是让你知道……想想看，如果是我……而你，在我里面……”  
　　“……”他完美的、淫荡的国王啊。莱戈拉斯绝望地吻住那双精致的、红肿的嘴唇，使用他所了解的所有技巧试图夺取呼吸，甚至紧紧拥抱将空气从瑟兰迪尔的肺叶里挤出来，但亲密无间的胸膛相贴只能使他自己更加情动。  
　　“Ada……”挫败感令他决定采取些不那么光明正大的手段。他像只毛茸茸的幼小野兽般蹭着父亲的胸膛，舔那红嫩的乳珠，指尖滑到囊袋之间勾起，“你欺负我，你欺负我……”  
　　瑟兰迪尔吸了口气，按住他的头顶：“我允许你欺负回来，嗯？”  
　　他感觉父亲的嘴唇正对着耳朵，气息震颤着吐出词汇：“进来。”  
　　瑟兰迪尔把头搁在莱戈拉斯肩上，让披垂的长发遮住面容。莱戈拉斯正用一边手臂从他的同侧膝弯下穿过，要求他曲起腿，让那只手可以落在他的后腰。突然他明白了莱戈拉斯的意图。莱戈拉斯进行得非常从容，他抚上瑟兰迪尔踩在池底的另一条腿。瑟兰迪尔配合地曲起膝盖，将重量交付于莱戈拉斯的另一侧手臂。精灵的身体非常轻盈，且他们拥有足够的默契。因此，瑟兰迪尔的双腿都悬挂在莱戈拉斯的手臂上，而莱戈拉斯环抱着他，将他完美地压在池壁上。  
　　瑟兰迪尔勾住莱戈拉斯深吻，探出舌头缓解性器沉入身体的压迫感。精灵的愈合能力使他体内的损失已不再疼痛，又未恢复到太紧致难以容纳的程度，他感觉到自己的肠肉几乎是吮吸般将儿子的长度深深纳入，崭新的热度熨烫过所有皱褶。  
　　“哦……”瑟兰迪尔在亲吻的间隙毫不吝啬地发出呻吟，允许性欲的快感染上他高贵的面孔，在有限的空间里弓起身体，“深一点……对……嗯嗯……”  
　　“我把Ada填满了么？”莱戈拉斯找到了那一点，扭腰换着角度碾压，“但是，还没有满足吧？该快一点，还是重一点呢？”  
　　瑟兰迪尔张开口放荡地笑起来：“首先……你该坚持住……不要在我之前就……啊……”  
　　刁钻的挤压让他不自觉地收紧肌肉。当前的姿势让他的身体自发在每个着力点上加倍用力，他的手臂攀上莱戈拉斯的脖颈，狭窄的甬道格外剧烈地收缩着要把自己拧紧在那坚硬的长矛上。  
　　“温柔点。”莱戈拉斯吸着气抱怨，“要断了。”  
　　“温柔？”瑟兰迪尔在他耳边赤裸裸地喘息，“我可不会向你提这样的要求。”  
　　莱戈拉斯天真无邪地歪过头，目光从瑟兰迪尔的眉弓开始，像一方冰块缓缓下滑，拭过高挺的鼻梁，落在弓形的唇瓣上，在微微露出的洁白牙齿中间一转，顺着下颌的曲线轻柔地掉在锁骨中央。瑟兰迪尔能感觉皮肤上如被冰块刺激过后突然的热量，窄窄一道蜿蜒着湿润的痕迹，像苦旱干涸的广阔平原上有一带突兀的丰美水草，让周围龟裂的干燥土地祈求相同的滋润眷顾。他窒息的等待着。  
　　莱戈拉斯改变了视线的旅程，因为瑟兰迪尔尖锐的挺立着的性器正吸引着他。瑟兰迪尔的器官比他自己的颜色稍深，也更长，从淡金色的柔亮毛发里伸出来，顶端已经被渗出的体液沾湿了，因为根部缎带的束缚和陪衬，像一朵有着金色叶子的郁金香，丰硕红艳的花房中含着满满的银色蜜汁已经摇摇欲坠。  
　　他恶意的紧了紧手臂让身体更加贴近，意有所指地扫视瑟兰迪尔大开的双腿：“看看您自己，我的陛下。”他悠闲的晃荡着用小腹挤压瑟兰迪尔的器官，“您惯于在完全受制于人的时候依旧只逞口舌之快吗。”  
　　他并无所谓瑟兰迪尔的回答，径自开始向深处进发。国王已经放下傲慢与羞耻，对他呢喃过粗俗的情话，他正当满足国王的渴求，把这华美放荡的造物钉死在他的箭尖。  
　　一念至此更多热气与力量冲向他的尾椎，他蛮横地驰骋着将池水掀得哗然作响。  
　　“啊，维拉！”瑟兰迪尔几乎喊叫起来。这姿势让他格外打开，而自身的体重加重了撞击直到双倍的力量。莱戈拉斯抛弃了一切挑逗的花样而毫无机巧的撞击让他感到那是一根红热的铁钎，烫穿他的甬道，即将穿透肚腹用高热烧尽他的躯壳。  
　　“现在呼唤维拉，”莱戈拉斯嘶声说道，伴着每个音节一下下钉进他的身体，“可太不恭敬了。”  
　　瑟兰迪尔大口喘息着，空气好似变成了固体需要用力吞咽才能维持呼吸，每一次通过都引起梗喉般的疼痛。而莱戈拉斯还雪上加霜地叼住他的喉管，湿漉漉地舔吻。  
　　他当然习惯于呈口舌之利，任何时候任何状态下都不知服软，即使痉挛的肠道消耗了他绝大部分力量，也要挣扎着夺取言辞的上风：  
　　“恭敬……哈……你怕他们反对吗？”  
　　——这也许是他说过的，为数不多的想要收回的话。  
　　他看到莱戈拉斯与他相似却清澈许多的蓝眼瞪大，瞬间僵硬了，他想也许该说些安慰的话，但没有得到任何机会——一次次有节律的冲撞变成了彻底的毫无怜惜的报复，莱戈拉斯用力掐住他的两瓣臀肉拉扯开，将自己深深填入。  
　　“原来在Ada心里我如此懦弱，”他抵在那处隐蔽的腺体上小幅度震动，速度飞快且沉重，“只知获取而不敢承担后果。”  
　　“……”瑟兰迪尔想说不是的懦弱的是我放纵却害怕后果的也是我，但强烈而密集的快感折磨下他连呻吟都无法发出更遑论反驳。他以为自己的下半身在大力的挞伐下应当已经麻木了，然而也许是他的神经过于强韧倔强，快感的浪头仍接连不断地冲击他的神智，瑟兰迪尔甚至想要就此放弃昏迷过去，却无论如何无法做到。  
　　“是你告诉我的，维拉并非我们的统治者无法令辛达的骄傲低头。”十指陷进那雪白的皮肉里，莱戈拉斯的亲吻却格外温柔，轻轻吸住瑟兰迪尔徒劳地张开的嘴唇，“我只跪拜你，也只害怕你，我的国王。”  
　　说完他忽然又改变了策略，他觉得加上精灵的体重尚不足够，还要有意地高高提起再重重落下，几乎是扣住这令他用一切来迷恋的精灵狠狠贯穿于自己的分身上。  
　　“我……啊——”瑟兰迪尔痛苦地闭紧眼睛，剧烈的颠簸中他该感觉到的是疼痛，但神经传递来的只有更加强烈的快感。也许这也是痛苦的一种，他好像第一次失去了身为国王与父亲的一切尊贵与荣耀彻底沦为性欲的工具，而他居然甘愿就此沉沦，试图将思维清出脑海进一步打开自己而非思考对策挽回劣势。  
　　对不起，他想，我的绿叶啊，你越是美好，我就越不能答应你。

　　巅峰正在迫近，高贵的精灵王有些恐惧地期待着被禁锢的疼痛，他知道那会使他筋疲力尽、抽搐不已。  
　　莱戈拉斯没有给他任何缓冲，剥夺了多余的亲吻和抚摸并强硬的逼视他，下身持续加快速度让他的快感沿着一条稳定陡峭的斜线迅速上升。他恍惚地看进这孩子纯蓝的眼底，瞳孔中央仿佛血气缭绕充满杀意。小腹下暴涨的压力让他把理智自持节制统统忘得一干二净，他的器官开始抽动胀大而那发带恪尽其主人交付的使命冷酷地收紧绞索。 　　  
　　“哦不！”他惨烈地痛呼起来。他的头脑空洞得连后悔都已消失，只剩下一团狂暴的仍在疯狂扩张着的混乱颜色。他被限制的射精比方才莱戈拉斯被限制的那一次更加凶猛，因此他所承受的痛苦也比莱戈拉斯剧烈得多。他无意识的呼喊着疼痛与宽恕，没有两个单词能连缀成句。他眼前爆裂着金色星芒，视野里同时充斥着浓重的黑和空泛的白。  
　　欲望的洪流暴怒地冲击着河岸，在无限高的崖壁上撞得粉身碎骨转而复仇地涌向四周无辜的领土。  
　　他感觉自己是一块金属，在火山的熔炉中烧到红热柔软，被钳制在铁砧上反复锤打，最后被抛进冰冷的水里，在其中激荡嘶叫，水汽蒸腾敌我两伤。  
　　无可宣泄的快感从内部挤压他的每一寸皮肤，全身都仿佛被拉伸到极致却无法获得撕扯碎裂的痛快，他在临界线上焦灼徘徊，甜蜜圆满的光辉近在指尖却无法触及，咫尺之差的折磨仿佛永远没有尽头。  
　　他介于无限痛苦与极致欢愉之间的呻吟如此响亮，在森林深处震荡不已。  
　　莱戈拉斯看着他意识涣散而失去表情的面孔。  
　　怀中抱着的造物是搜罗了最美的丝缎和宝石用最绝妙的手工精心拼镶，注入星辉赋予生命而专供他一生情爱所系。当这优美深邃的精灵之躯中因岁月磨砺而重叠掩饰的伪装被层层剥离，露出了其下诞生之初的懵懂与纯粹，让他在占有的狂喜中冲向顶峰。  
　　瑟兰迪尔的意志已经无力反抗，任由本能控制他的头脑。他的眼睛变得湿润，数千年来第一次显露曾经短暂停留的温柔无害。他的身体已经异常敏感，清晰地感受到莱戈拉斯在他体内猛烈的射精，几乎能分辨滚烫的液体冲刷甬道时内壁每一处被拉扯的皱褶如释重负、心满意足的蠕动。  
　　但他感觉不到滑落的泪水，顺着艳红的眼角滑过脸颊，停留在下颌好像一粒珍珠。  
　　莱戈拉斯想把它吻掉，又有些不舍，最终它摇晃着跌落在水面。掌中这精美的面孔自有记忆以来便被恼人的高傲与沉郁的悲哀所占据，现在它终于变得一片空白，湿润的冰蓝双目，绘着一道水痕的白石面颊，张开颤抖的鲜红嘴唇，仿佛单只为了美丽而存在，除此之外不具有任何意义。  
　　“我的表现你还满意吗，Ada？”他缓慢地退出来，小心翼翼地抱着瑟兰迪尔倚坐到池边，撩起水来埋藏掉他脸上孤单的泪痕，“你觉得足够了吗？轻松些了吗？”  
　　精灵王垂下美丽的头颅，身躯靠在他怀里轻微颤抖。没有更多的祈求，他接受并认真体会着这疼痛，儿子的手再次抚上红肿的性器时他全身一颤，却不曾做出阻止。  
　　“我太迟钝了，直到您的力量失控才发现，”莱戈拉斯粉嫩的嘴唇在他脸颊上啄吻，从额角吻到眉梢再吻到下颌，张大的蓝眼透进皎白的光，“您不会怪我吧？”他轻快地将捆扎的发带抽掉。  
　　最敏感之处血液快速汹涌回流带来难以忍耐尖锐刺痛，像被按在针板上活活穿透，甚至更加可怕——这是由内而外的、向着所有角度的穿刺，器官中所有精致的结构都未能幸免。瑟兰迪尔用最后的力量咬住下唇嘶声吸气，喉底撕扯出模糊粗哑的呻吟，像碾盘上的砂石般互相磨砺。  
　　随后解脱终于到来，快感与疼痛与意识一起，释放了他的灵魂。  
　　“休息一会儿吧，Ada。”一股太过熟悉以致未被注意的力量悄无声息地消去，莱戈拉斯的声音甜蜜清脆，纯净得像叶尖上第一缕晨曦照耀的露滴。他依偎般抱紧暂时昏厥的精灵王，用冰凉的池水将情热的痕迹从他身上逐渐洗去。“你知道你的魔力会影响这片森林里的一切，即使是我也无法抵抗，竟然还如此放纵地绝望，不管你是有意无意的，都太狡猾了，我要对每一株山毛榉讲你的坏话呢。”  
　　瑟兰迪尔半闭着眼睛，眼睫盖住瞳孔却并未完全遮住那一抹蓝，他仿佛在注视着池水中的自己，可事实上光线太暗，即使是精灵的眼睛也无法看见倒影。  
　　他的意识尚未完全消失，只有他自己知道。

　　思维自有其强大的惯性，绝非一时的痛苦或欢愉所能使之停顿的。然而此刻他不愿理会它，用高潮后刻骨的疲惫塞住它狂乱叫嚣的嘴扔到角落里，他眼睁睁看着永生之族固有的强大力量在骨髓中逐渐爬升，像目睹敌人逼近。  
　　他的意志与森林共存，在数千年的统治中相互依附绞结亲密无间。他失去意识的瞬间使时刻弥漫在林间的魔力短暂褪去，让森林焦急不安。树木窃窃私语交换着消息，直到他弥散的意识的雾气重新升起才渐渐安静，像一群失措的孩子扭动着手指等待他的安抚垂询。  
　　森林爱着他，无论土壤或是流水，树梢的风或是叶间散落的光。他的一切子民爱着他，无论松鼠、雄鹿还是精灵。这是他以树枝为冠的祝福和魔咒，是森林对他付出的守护所做的报偿。即便是过路的旅人和客商，当他们踏上精灵小径进入密林，这份无所不在的魔力便影响着他们，让他们对金发的精灵王产生无来由的爱慕和敬仰。人类是意志薄弱的族群，他们的感情之丰沛外露常常让精灵叹为观止无所适从。当他们亲眼见到密林之王，总为他的纯然美丽双膝软弱气息惶急，争先恐后的陷入狂热的爱情。  
　　而那因森林的魔法和他们短浅目光产生的是何等虚妄的爱情。  
　　然而这魔力无法挣脱，森林中一切生命对他的恋慕因共振更彼此加强，编织成一张天罗地网将他与它们锁在其中共同组成一个磅礴的生命体，共享命运，共尝甘苦。即使是精灵，即使是这些自由、强大、深邃的生命也难逃此罗网，并在数千年的岁月中无休止的加强。  
　　莱戈拉斯正梳理着他的长发，指尖轻巧地滑过他的耳后，一面哼唱着一首无词歌。  
　　他知道森林正在倾听。  
　　他知道森林喜爱他的孩子、密林的王子和继承人。  
　　他知道森林接纳了绿叶为他的爱人。  
　　但这恰恰是他不希望的。森林的意志发自天然，没有理性，赤忱地竭力满足他的一切爱欲，天真地无所不用其极。  
　　“我爱你。”莱戈拉斯轻声重复，“我相信你也爱我，即使你不愿意承认。”  
　　“我也爱你。”他在朦胧中无声回应，“但你尚未看清自己的心。”  
　　不离开密林，莱戈拉斯无法脱离森林的魔法，永远也穿不过那一层看似爱情的瘴气。他只是这个以他父亲的意志为主导的庞大生命中的一个细胞，永远无法成长为的独立完整的个体——  
　　他承认自己心中孽生了悖德的情爱，但他首先还是一个父亲。情爱要的是相同与相守，父爱要的却是超越与分离。  
　　统治者的孤独总是一脉相承，困守于责任的枷锁非死无法卸下重担。他已经习惯于此，而今夜的放纵、疯狂与自我惩罚足够支撑接下来更长的岁月。但是他的绿叶……  
　　“你说过要有耐心。”莱戈拉斯吻着他的额头。  
　　要有耐心。他对自己说。绿叶需要学习更多的知识和技巧，直到可以离开父亲的羽翼遮蔽，然后他将走出森林，让外界的风沙敲碎森林的魔法，在阳光下看清心底的真相。我可以等。  
　　“我可以等。”莱戈拉斯说道，把一个纯洁的吻印上他的双唇，“我将证明自己，直到得到你的承认。”  
　　我当然承认你，只是你越闪耀，我越不能自私地拥有你。  
　　“我抱您回去休息，”莱戈拉斯贴贴他的脸，“您不醒来的话，就别怪我占便宜了。”  
　　我的绿叶，原谅我片刻的逃避。  
　　我许你永享拥有我的特权，但我必将驱逐你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叶子所唱的歌词引自济慈《夜莺颂》。


End file.
